Between the Shelves
by cleotheo
Summary: Fred and George's new listening device causes a stir when they reveal it to a portion of the Order and play back some conversations they've picked up. Fun, light hearted One Shot.


**A/N - This is just a fun, light hearted one shot and is similar in idea to my one shot Misunderstood. The story is set in the summer between 6th and 7th year. I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

"Prepare to be amazed," Fred Weasley called as he entered the kitchen of Grimmauld Place alongside his twin brother George.

"Where is everyone?" George asked, frowning by the lack of people in the room.

Instead of the full room they'd expected, they found six people in residence. The twins sister, Ginny, was chopping vegetables for dinner, and their brother Ron was playing chess with his best friend, Harry Potter. Sirius Black was sitting reading the paper, while the newest additions to the Order, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were sitting in the corner quietly discussing something.

"I think we're the only ones here," Ron answered without even bothering to look up. "Dumbledore cancelled the meeting as there was a crisis up at Hogwarts."

"What sort of crisis?" Fred asked. "It's the middle of the school holidays."

"He didn't really say," Harry replied. "Although I did hear him muttering something about Peeves."

"You know Peeves, always causing trouble," Ginny said from across the room.

"Besides, there wasn't much to discuss anyway," Harry shrugged. "Voldemort's lying low after the disaster at the end of last year when he lost all the Death Eaters he sent into school."

Just before school had broken up for summer a few months ago, Voldemort had tried unsuccessfully to launch an attack on Hogwarts. He'd been under the impression that he had enough influence over Draco Malfoy to force him into letting the Death Eaters into school, but what he didn't know was that the Malfoys had already pledged their allegiance to the Order. Instead of the Death Eaters entering the school and surprising Dumbledore, they walked into a trap and those that weren't killed ended up in Azkaban. Of course after that the Malfoys true allegiance had become public knowledge, and they'd openly switched sides and joined the Order for everyone to see. Their allegiance to the Order had also led to Voldemort losing a few more followers as people followed the Malfoys to the light.

"So, what exactly are we going to be amazed about?" Sirius asked the twins.

"We've come up with a new way to get information on the dark," George answered. With events of the previous year, they'd not only lost the Malfoys as spies, but Severus Snape's loyalty to the Order had also been exposed, meaning they now had no-one in the enemy camp.

"Let me introduce, the bug-bug," Fred said, opening his hand and revealing a small little black insect.

"It's a creepy crawly," Ginny muttered, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"It's a secret listening device," Fred corrected. "It's shaped like a bug, so it goes undetected. With the right spell, the bug flies to wherever you want and settles down. After however long you've set it for, it flies back so we can listen to what it's recorded."

"We sent it off from home yesterday," George said. "We sent it hear and it settled in the library. Now, we can see if it worked."

"How will we know if it worked?" Ron asked.

"If it worked, we'll be able to hear every conversation that took place in the library yesterday," George answered.

"How fascinating," Lucius remarked as he and Narcissa moved over to the kitchen table and took a couple of spare seats. "I must say, you two are really rather ingenious."

"I'd wait and see if it worked before praising them," Sirius chuckled, as Fred and George preened at the praise. "When their inventions work, they're brilliant, but not everything works."

"You're just mad because you got a little too close to one of our smoke bombs last year and it blew your eyebrows off," Fred retorted.

"You never said it would explode," Sirius argued. "You said the bomb would emit thick, black smoke."

"It did admit thick, black smoke," George defended. "It just also happened to explode unexpectedly," He added quietly.

"So you can see why I'm being cautious," Sirius replied. "I'm just not going to count on this working just yet."

"It'll work," Fred said confidently. "Is everyone ready to try?"

"There won't be any explosions, will there?" Narcissa asked nervously as the twins pulled out their wands.

"Don't worry, there won't be any explosions," Fred reassured the worried witch.

Working together, the twins placed the bug onto the table and enlarged it. Once it was enlarged, they cast a spell over it and it turned from black to red.

"That means it's recorded something," George explained.

With another tap of George's wand, the bug started to emit a loud pitch wailing sound. Apologising, Fred adjusted the sound settings on the bug. After a few minutes tinkering with the bug, the assembled group clearly heard footsteps coming from the bug.

" _Why do we have to do this?" Ron complained, his voice also coming from the bug._

" _Because we were told do," Harry replied with a sigh._

The group turned to Harry and Ron, who were watching the bug in amazement.

"It works," Ron exclaimed. "That was yesterday morning."

"Let's see what else is happening," Ginny said, quieting down the group so they could continue to listen to what the bug had recorded.

For several minutes the only sounds coming from the bug were sighs and the rustling of books. The sound of a book slamming loudly made several people around the table jump.

" _I've had it," Ron declared. "I cannot do this all morning."_

" _Ron, we're supposed to be looking into the whereabouts of Hufflepuff's cup," Harry said._

" _But this isn't what we're good at," Ron whined. "Research is Hermione's forte. She's the bookworm."_

" _She's not here," Harry said. "She's helping Snape brew potions this morning."_

" _What about Malfoy?" Ron asked eagerly. "He's rather bookish. Beside Hermione, he's the only other person I know who enjoys spending time in the library. We can sucker him into doing our research for us."_

" _He's with Hermione and Snape," Harry replied. "Besides, I don't think we stand much chance of suckering Malfoy into doing our work for us. He's more likely to do that to us."_

Fred and George snickered at the thought of Malfoy manipulating Ron and Harry, while a few other people nodded in agreement to what Harry had said. Everyone knew that Draco was pretty manipulative, and the chances of anyone being able to manipulate him were tiny.

" _So what do you suggest?" Ron questioned, sounding increasingly frustrated. "Do you really want to spend your morning in here, trawling through books when you know we're going to find nothing?"_

" _What's the alternative?" Harry asked._

" _We ditch the books and go and do something fun," Ron replied with glee. "If anyone asks, we spent the morning researching and couldn't find anything."_

" _You're on," Harry answered with a laugh._

From the bug came the sound of another book being slammed shut and the scraping of chairs as the boys got to their feet. Footsteps were then heard exiting the room, before the bug fell silent.

"Busted," Sirius smirked at Harry and Ron.

"Okay, so we didn't do research," Harry said with a shrug. "But we're no good at research. It's really better to leave that stuff to the experts like Hermione."

"Even you two are capable of reading a few books," Ginny scolded. "You were just being lazy."

"It would appear the bug works," Lucius said to Fred and George, hoping to avoid a domestic between the three young Gryffindors. He had no desire to watch the threesome bickering, especially as they usually just resorted to petty mane calling and showed no imagination with their insults. If he was going to watch a slanging match, he at least wanted to be entertained.

"Is that it?" Narcissa asked. "Because the bug has gone quiet."

"It's waiting for us to jump forward to the next time someone is in the room," Fred explained. "A simple spell jumps the recording to the next time it picked up noise."

George cast the spell to skip the recording forward, and it started again with the sound of yet more feet entering the room. This time it was clear the feet only belonged to a single person, and the noise they made indicated they were wearing heels.

" _There has to be something here," Ginny muttered._

"What were you looking for Gin?" Fred asked, noticing his sister had turned bright red the second her voice was heard on the bug.

"Nothing," Ginny replied quickly as from the bug the sounds of her rummaging through the bookshelves were clearly audible.

"Did you find the nothing you were looking for?" George asked. Before Ginny had a chance to answer, her excited squeal from the bug revealed all.

" _Perfect," Ginny squealed excitedly. "How to please your lover. Fifty sure fire ways to ensure your sex life is smoking hot."_

"Ginny!" Her three brothers all exclaimed, shocked by the revelation.

"Surely you're too young to be having sexual intercourse," Narcissa said with a frown. "Aren't you only fifteen?"

"I was just looking for the future," Ginny muttered.

Ginny's brothers all gave her a disbelieving look. Even if they hadn't been almost certain their little sister was sexually active, Harry's reaction would have given the game away. The second the reason Ginny had been in the library had been revealed, he'd turned a shade of deep red and hung his head so he didn't have to look at anyone.

From the bug, Ginny could be heard flicking through the pages of the book. Occasionally she would read something out loud from the book. That went on for almost five minutes, before another voice sounded from the bug.

" _What are you reading Ginny?" Nymphadora Tonks asked._

" _Nothing," Ginny replied hastily. "Why are you sneaking up on people?"_

" _I wasn't sneaking," Tonks retorted. "I've been at the door for almost a minute. I've just heard you muttering about orgasms. What's going on Ginny?"_

" _I'm reading this," Ginny answered with a sigh._

" _How to please your lover," Tonks read. "Why are you reading such tosh, Ginny? Books like this are all nonsense. Besides, surely you're too young to be needing the advice from the book."_

" _I'm old enough," Ginny muttered._

" _Ginny, why are you reading this book?" Tonks asked gently. "Even if you are having sex, which I don't want to know if you are or not, you're only just beginning to explore your sexuality. The first few months of sexual exploration can be rather underwhelming. It takes time to grow in confidence, and work out what you like. You don't need stupid books like this, you just need time."_

" _What if I don't have time?" Ginny asked quietly. "What if Harry dumps me because our sex life is boring."_

" _If he does, then he's not the person I thought he was," Tonks replied. "Any boy who would dump you because of sex, isn't worth the hassle."_

"Did you really think I would dump you?" Harry asked Ginny, as on the bug she could be heard to agree with Tonks.

"I thought about it, yeah," Ginny admitted. "You've got to admit, things didn't go well last week."

"Ginny, it was our first time," Harry said, seemingly forgetting three of his girlfriend's brothers were in the room. "I was so nervous it was only natural I screwed up. I was worried you would dump me for not giving you a good time."

"Before you say way too much, may I suggest you continue your conversation later," Narcissa interrupted. "No-one needs to know the details of what's gone on between the pair of you. Your love life is private, and no-one wants to know anything else."

With a chorus of agreement echoing around the room, Fred flicked the bug onto the next point of interest. Even though Ginny and Tonks hadn't been heard leaving the library, no-one wanted to carry on listening in case even more was revealed. For all they knew the conversation ended there, but it might not and no-one was risking listening to more and finding out something else they didn't need to know.

"Here we go," Fred announced as the bug started playing again and yet again footsteps could be heard entering the library.

" _I'm not so sure about this, Lucius," A timid sounding Narcissa said._

" _Live a little, Cissa," Lucius chuckled. "You know you want to do this."_

" _Maybe," Narcissa replied coyly. "But this isn't our house, Lucius. Anyone could walk in."_

" _Please, the only people I've seen using the library are Draco and Hermione, and they're with Severus this morning. I guarantee, we won't be disturbed."_

" _Okay, you've convinced me," Narcissa replied with a chuckle._

" _You were always convinced," Lucius retorted with a low laugh. "You just like to tease me."_

" _That I do," Narcissa purred._

"Bloody hell," Ron gasped as the sounds coming from the bug took a distinctly sexual turn. Everyone could clearly hear that Lucius and Narcissa were kissing and groping each other.

"Should we skip on," Lucius said while Narcissa buried her head in her hands in embarrassment.

"Leave it a bit," Sirius said with a mischievous smirk.

"Why?" Ron questioned. "We don't want to hear them getting it on."

"I agree," Harry said, as the moaning from the bug was becoming more pronounced. "Can we please move on?"

"Let's wait a few more minutes," Fred said with a grin.

From the sounds coming from the bug, things were getting increasingly heated between Lucius and Narcissa. Harry, Ron and Ginny were all blushing furiously at what they were hearing, when suddenly the noises coming from the bug stopped.

" _Did you hear that?" Narcissa hissed._

" _Yes," Lucius replied. "Someone's in the corridor. Quick, get behind that bookshelf."_

The group clearly heard scuffled footsteps as Lucius and Narcissa hid in the library. Seconds later the sound of the library door opening was heard, followed by heavy footsteps.

" _Hello?" Sirius called. "Is there anyone in here? What the hell."_

The sound of Sirius walking across the library was clearly audible, and the group gazed at one another, wondering if Sirius had caught Lucius and Narcissa in the act. From Sirius's smirk, something had clearly happened, but Lucius didn't really look like a man who'd just been caught in a compromising position in the library.

" _What do we have here?" Sirius questioned. "Nice knickers," He chuckled. "Bloody randy teenagers. Why can't they just use their bedrooms like normal people?"_

"They're in my room if you want them back, Narcissa," Sirius laughed as the sound of him exiting the library could be heard on the bug.

"You kept her underwear?" George questioned.

"I was thinking I might be able to use it to find out who'd been using the library," Sirius replied with a shrug.

"I don't even want to think about how you were going to do that," Lucius drawled. "Now, can we please move on to the next recording?"

"But you and Narcissa are still in the library," Fred smirked.

"Not for long," Lucius retorted.

Sure enough, Lucius and Narcissa exited the library shortly after Sirius. Although from their conversation, it was clear that Sirius hadn't dampened their arousal. All they were doing was going to return to their bedroom, rather than use the library for their midday romp.

"That was enlightening," George chuckled as he skipped the bug forward. "Let's see if we have anything else to listen to."

Yet again footsteps signalled the beginning of the next section of the recording. The group listened as a couple of people entered the room. A low groan was then heard, and immediately the group feared a repeat of the previous occurrence was on the cards.

" _Ooh, that hurts," Hermione Granger hissed._

" _I did warn you," Draco Malfoy chuckled. "First times are always painful."_

" _I know that, but I can barely sit down," Hermione retorted._

" _Sorry," Draco replied, sounding anything but. "But you wanted it."_

" _It's all your fault," Hermione muttered. "You tempted me with your big one."_

"Bloody hell, here we go again," Ron grumbled as bursts of laughter rang around the kitchen at the conversation between Hermione and Draco.

"Ssh, Ron," Ginny hushed her brother. "We want to hear."

"Yes, we do," Lucius muttered, staring intrigued at the bug on the table.

" _Do you want me to kiss it better?" Draco asked teasingly._

" _I think I'll survive," Hermione replied._

" _You can at least let me have a look," Draco said._

" _Okay, but no touching," Hermione warned._

Harry and Ron exchanged horrified looks as Hermione moaned gently, while they could hear the rustling of clothes. Hermione continued to whimper softly as they heard Draco make appreciative noises.

" _I like it," Draco announced._

" _So do I, it just bloody hurts," Hermione said._

" _It'll get better in time," Draco said confidently._

" _I still blame you," Hermione said as rustling could be heard that indicated she was covering up again. "I swear, that's the last time I'm going to be tempted."_

" _Well, what can I say, I am pretty impressive," Draco replied cockily._

" _I don't know, Blaise's is pretty impressive," Hermione said, her teasing tone evident for everyone to hear. "I was impressed with his."_

" _It's okay I suppose," Draco said, not sounding too impressed. "I've seen better. Mind you, Mother does like it."_

Everyone turned to Narcissa, their mouths dropping open in shock. Narcissa was just as shocked as everyone else, as she tried to think of a reasonable explanation of what they were hearing.

"It's not what you all think," She said to the stunned group. "Maybe if we listen some more, we'll find out what on earth is going on."

"I think that's fairly obvious," Sirius remarked as everyone turned their attention back to the bug.

" _Has she seen yours?" Hermione asked._

" _Yeah," Draco replied. "She liked mine as well. She spent five minutes running her hands over it."_

"That's the most disturbing thing I've ever heard," Ron cried.

"Ssh," Ginny hissed, silencing her brother.

" _It is cool when you touch it," Hermione admitted. "I love the way it moves as you stroke it."_

" _I got that idea from Father," Draco said. "He's got a fairly big one that moves. You should ask to see it sometime, he'll whip it out for anyone."_

"I will not," Lucius declared indignantly, as he received several disturbed looks.

"This is all too much information," Harry muttered. Ron nodded in agreement with his friend, but both of them were unable to tear themselves away from the bug as it continued to broadcast the recording.

" _That might be a bit weird," Hermione said with a chuckle._

" _I don't see why not, you've seen Blaise's and it's really no different," Draco retorted._

" _Yeah, but I know Blaise better than your father," Hermione argued. "I didn't mind asking to see his, I'm not sure how I would go about asking your father the same thing."_

" _Next time we see him, I'll ask him for you," Draco offered. "I can guarantee that he'll show you."_

" _Okay, you're on," Hermione replied. "I'm interested to see if it's better than yours."_

" _Of course it's not," Draco scoffed. "Mine is the best."_

" _Of course you would say that," Hermione laughed. "You always think you're the best."_

" _That's because I am," Draco retorted, the smirk he was inevitable wearing evident in his voice. "How about I prove that I'm the best."_

" _And just how do you plan on doing that?" Hermione questioned._

"I told you it was happening again," Ron complained when instead of a reply, they heard sounds of a kiss.

" _Ooh," Hermione gasped._

" _Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," Draco said apologetically._

" _I don't think I'm up for a table this afternoon," Hermione said regretfully. "Maybe in a few days when I'm less sore."_

" _Forget the table, and let's go to bed," Draco suggested._

" _But we're supposed to be continuing the research Harry and Ron started this morning," Hermione argued._

" _We'll just say we didn't find anything," Draco said. "We can always volunteer for extra research duties tomorrow if it makes you feel any better about leaving now," He added begrudgingly._

" _Okay, we can come back tomorrow," Hermione said. "But right now, let's go upstairs and you can prove to me that you're the best."_

" _I'll do just that," Draco answered confidently. "Multiple times."_

Hermione's responding laughter was the last thing they heard before the bug stopped glowing red, and returned to black. For several minutes no-one said anything as they tried to erase the images the last conversation had put into their heads.

Eventually Lucius cleared his throat. "Well, the bug works."

"Yes, it does," Fred said quietly.

"Okay, I have to ask. What the hell happens now?" Ron questioned, looking around at the others at the table. "Did anyone know Hermione and Malfoy were together?"

"I thought they were just friends," Harry replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, friends that flirted with each other," George snorted.

"I admit, I'd seen the spark between them, but I didn't realise they'd acted upon it," Lucius said. "I always figured they would get together once they returned to school."

"It sounds like they're already together," Ginny remarked.

"So do we ask about what we've just heard, though?" Ron queried. "Because, parts of what we heard were very disturbing."

"I guess we can confront them on being together," Harry said. "But I don't really want to bring up Malfoys big whatever that tempted her."

"I think we all know what his big 'whatever' is," Fred chuckled.

"Please stop talking about that," Narcissa said tightly. "I'm rather disturbed by what I've heard."

"You're rather disturbed?" Ron snorted. "We were rather disturbed to hear you've stroked your sons and your husband whips it out for anyone."

"There has to be an innocent explanation to all this," Sirius said, deciding to cut in when Lucius threw Ron a dark look. He didn't want to have to referee a fight between the pair, not when on a whole the Malfoys and Weasleys had learnt to get along. "Why don't we take the bug, and go and ask Draco and Hermione about it."

"They're here?" Fred asked in surprise.

"They're in the library doing research," Ginny answered.

"Let's go and talk to the pair of them, then," George said as he got to his feet.

"Is it really wise to disturb them?" Ron asked cautiously. "We all heard that recording, and how suggestive it was. I don't want to see Hermione getting frisky with Malfoy."

"We'll knock first," Sirius answered.

Trooping up to the library, the group knocked on the door and were relieved to find a fully clothed Draco and Hermione when they entered the room. The pair were sitting side by side at the table, but they were both engrossed in what they were reading and it was clear that nothing untoward had been going on.

"What's with the group visit?" Hermione asked, looking up and frowning at the large group that had entered the library.

Briefly Fred and George explained about the bug they'd invented and how they'd sent it to the library the previous day. Placing the bug on the table beside Hermione and Draco, Fred and George searched the recording and set it away at Draco and Hermione's part. As they listened to their conversation the previous day, both Hermione and Draco realised they were busted. Their secret romance, was no longer a secret. Although, Hermione's other little secret had also been exposed.

"You've got us," Draco said when the recording finished. "We're a couple. We got together in school last year, but since everything was being kept secret about our family being part of the Order, we kept quiet."

"And since then, we've just been enjoying the privacy of not having everyone knowing about us," Hermione added. "You know what this place is like, everyone knows everyone's business. It was nice to have something that was just ours."

"We're not bothered about that," Harry said. Even though he'd never seen the romance between his friend and former enemy coming, he wasn't going to begrudge Hermione her happiness. Especially since the Malfoys had all changed and he actually liked them.

"We're more concerned about the dodgy bits with Blaise and Lucius," Ron said. "Why have you seen Blaise naked, and why do you want to see Lucius naked?"

"Whoa," Hermione cried, holding her hands up in shock, "I've never seen Blaise naked, and no offence Lucius, but I don't want to see you naked."

"Since you're dating my son, that's a relief," Lucius said with a smirk.

"You have to have seen Blaise naked, you were comparing sizes," Ginny argued. "We all heard you talking about Malfoy's big one. And he said Blaise and Lucius had big ones."

"We weren't talking about that," Hermione laughed. "Show them, Draco."

"No," Harry and Ron both cried together.

Rolling his eyes at the pair, Draco stood up and yanked his t-shirt over his head. He then turned around so the group could see the large tattoo of the dragon that stretched across his shoulder blades. When Hermione ran her fingers across the tattoo, the dragon came to life and stalked across Draco's back before returning to its original position.

"You were talking about tattoos," George exclaimed in relief.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "Obviously, I've seen Draco's. And Blaise has his name tattooed down his side. I asked to see it, and he showed it to me."

"I was telling Hermione that Father also has a tattoo," Draco added. "That's what he'll show anyone."

"Of course I will," Lucius said with a nod.

Handing his cane to Narcissa, Lucius began to unbutton his shirt. Within seconds his shirt was off and when he turned around he had a tattoo of an emerald green snake on his back. Like Draco's tattoo, the snake moved when it was touched.

"That's so cool," Ginny exclaimed. "Tattoos are so sexy."

"Really?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Really," Ginny confirmed with a grin.

"Okay, so the tattoo bit makes sense. But what about the bit at the beginning?" Ron asked. "Why were you in so much pain?"

"Because of this." Standing up, Hermione turned to the side and slid down the top of her trousers. On her hip was a small tattoo of a green dragon wrapped around a red heart. "I got it yesterday morning, and it was really sore."

"Wow, Hermione," Fred whistled. "That's awesome."

"It is pretty cool," George said.

"I really can't believe you lot, though," Hermione laughed as she pulled her trousers back up properly. "Surely you had to know there was an innocent explanation to what you'd heard. Because if we were talking about what you thought we were, then there was some very disturbing things going on there."

"Tell us about it," Ron muttered.

"Didn't you work out what we were talking about?" Draco asked his mother. "Surely it was obvious when I said you liked Blaise's and had touched mine."

"It's obvious now," Narcissa replied. "At the time I was just too shocked to think straight. You have to admit, your conversation did sound hugely suggestive."

"Most of our conversations are like that," Draco joked.

"You can make even the most innocent of things, suggestive," Hermione said to her boyfriend.

"It's a Malfoy trait," Lucius said proudly. "Any Malfoy can make anything seductive."

"Does that include having sex in my library?" Sirius asked.

"What are we missing?" Draco asked as Lucius started to argue that he and Narcissa hadn't actually had intercourse in the library.

"The bug revealed far more than your budding romance," Fred said. "It caught your parents almost being caught by Sirius yesterday."

"Sometimes I wish the pair of them would just grow up," Draco sighed, looking over to where Narcissa had joined in the debate with her husband and cousin.

"Let's go and grab some dinner, and we can tell you everything," George suggested.

Leaving the research in the library, Hermione and Draco headed down to the kitchen with the rest of the group. Over dinner the bug was thoroughly discussed, along with the revelations they'd heard. By the end of dinner it was decided that when Fred and George revealed the bug to the rest of the Order, they would only play the bit with Harry and Ron. The remainder of what had been heard would remain between the ten people currently in Grimmauld Place. They would be the only people to know just what had been revealed in the library the previous day.

 **The End.**


End file.
